


Revelations

by amcox1307



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcox1307/pseuds/amcox1307
Summary: Why does Yurin target only Tien? The three-eyed warrior is back from the Tournament of Power and he's ready to get some answers.
Kudos: 1





	Revelations

Tien and Chiaotzu land in the courtyard of the Tien Style Dojo after the Tournament of Power and little Bulla’s ‘Welcome to the World’ party at Capsule Corp. Some of the tall warrior’s students are measuring and cutting various boards, busy with fixing the damage to the village they had caused while under Yurin’s spell. Their master could see that each one of them before him regretted allowing the newest student to control their minds.

He didn’t blame them, part of him wanted to blame the girl who hunted him down after literal decades had passed. He remembers the feisty little brat she was back when he left. What revenge was she talking about? Why with only him? Chiaotzu left at the same time he did. Neither of them left with the intention of hurting anyone. To his knowledge, outside of life-or-death battles, they hadn’t hurt anyone since leaving. The tall man looks to his smaller, constant companion. “Chiaotzu, I need to go meditate and try to remember somethings. Help the students.” The smaller nods and floats away to help their charges to carry the lumber down the path to the town.

Tien smirks and turns to walk down the hall to his private meditation room. This was the only room in the entire compound where absolutely no one else was allowed. Shrugging his robe off, he hangs it on the hook by the door. As Tien toes off his boots, he closes his two main eyes, allowing his third eye to guide him in his movements. The tall man reaches up, lighting the earthy incense in its hanging lantern. He breaths in deeply, slowly, clearing his mind of all the physical presences of his dojo.

Bringing his legs up, Tien hovers in the air. As he brings his forearms to rest on his thighs, he breaths out his question to the situation now at hand. “Why does Yurin want revenge against me?” As soon as his thumbs connect, images flash in his mind’s eye.

Tao handing a swaddled baby to his former master, mouths moving, but he couldn’t hear, nor make out the words… Flashing forward to the Crane Hermit teaching the now toddler of a girl basics of throwing a punch as Tien receives a beating once again from Tao… Next, he sees himself standing with InoShikaCho and Chiaotzu, about to take off on their first assignment from Master Shen. He turns and sees the little girl next to his master, whining about how she should be going along… Finally, he sees the memory that he recalled when Goku had come to recruit him for the Tournament of Power. The memory of her calling him a three-eyed baldy as they walked away from the Crane School of Martial Arts, on their own, one last time…

As the last memory faded from his mind, Tien still couldn’t figure out why this woman from deep in his past would seek him out now. The more he thinks about, the more he confuses himself. She was the only girl to ever attend that dojo, as far as he knew. That puzzles him even further. Sighing, he hovers higher to extinguish the incense wick. Very rarely does a meditation session leave him asking more questions than when he enters that state of being.

Donning his robe once more and slipping into his boots, Tien walks in deep thought to the small kitchen of his residence. He makes himself a pot of green tea, pouring himself a cup. A knock on the door cuts his attention from his musings. “Come in.” He watches expectedly as the door slides open, revealing his lifelong companion.

“Looks like your meditation session didn’t give you many answers, Tien.” Chiaotzu states the obvious, causing Tien to roll his eyes at his best friend. They’ve been a constant fixture in each other’s lives that the pale telepath knows that Tien only drinks this tea when he’s left with more questions than answers. “Talk to me, Tien. Maybe if we put our heads together, maybe we can remember what you did to make her hate you so much.”

The big man sighs, “I guess it couldn’t hurt, but you know how I hate brainstorming.” The two chuckles at that fact. “Why is she only concerned about getting revenge on only me? Why not you, too? We both left at the same time, so you’d think she’d be upset at the both of us. But she’s only concerned with me.”

“What else do you remember about her?” Chiaotzu questions. His hands wringing together, wondering if it was possible that when he and Tien put mental blocks around their memories, they blocked out too much.

Tien takes a deep sip of his tea, allowing the steam to drift up his nostrils. “I remember Tao bringing her as a baby to Shen. It was before you were brought there. I don’t remember what was said, but clearing Master Shen agrees to Tao’s demands, because he took in the baby, who’s Yurin. I don’t remember doing anything to her to warrant this much hate. Do you remember, Chiaotzu?”

“I’m sorry, Tien, but I don’t remember her at all. Maybe you should just ask her. Lay it all out in the open. I mean, it couldn’t hurt, could it?” The small telepath suggests.

Crossing his arms, Tien looks down at the table and hums in contemplation. Weighing his options, he tips his head side to side, popping his neck. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Though, I really don’t like the idea of being in an enclosed place with her and those spells of hers. Roshi wanted to go back to his island and relax for a few weeks to recuperate from the Tournament. You weren’t strong enough to penetrate her spells before, no offense, but I doubt you could do it now. Who could we get to come help with that?”

Chiaotzu smiles brightly at his friend. “Why don’t we give Goku a call? We never see him and we know he doesn’t really enjoy farming. Maybe see if he could enjoy teaching a class or two? I miss seeing him and our other friends.”

Tien smirks. “We’d never get rid of him then. On the other hand, who better for me to train with than Goku? Ever since Gohan defeated Cell, I could never figure out a way to keep up with them.” Both of the companions glance at the clock, seeing the time was about 5:30 in the early evening. Goku would be out of the field and at home for the night. Tien stands and stretches before walking out into the hall to the communal phone.

Pulling out his little black book, he looks up a phone number that he has never dialed before, but is now glad he still had it. Tien lifts the receiver from its cradle, and begins tapping the numbers of the Son residence. He feels his pulse begin to quicken in anticipation of the conversation at hand. Hearing the ringing in his ear, the tall master wonders who will pick up at the other end.

“Hello! Son household.” It’s the youngest son of his friend, Goten. Tien chuckles into the phone, remembering how much like his father the boy is.

“Hey there, kid. This is Tien Shinhan…”

“Oh, hi, Tien! Didn’t we just see you over at Capsule Corp.? Ya wanna hear how Trunks and I beat up these mean hunters out at Seventeen’s island? We tied them up until Seventeen got there!” Tien had a hard time keeping up with the boy.

Finally having enough, Tien has to shout. “GOTEN!” The small boy went quick at the other end. “Sorry for yelling, but I’m calling to talk to your dad. Next time I see you, I’ll listen to your adventure story, I promise. But I really need to ask your dad for a favor. Is he there?”

“Oh… Ok! I’ll go get him. Hold on…” Tien could hear the energetic boy set the phone down, running through the house calling for his father. The waiting man chuckles at the situation. Mentally to Chiaotzu, Tien sends, ‘ _Remind me at the next get together to seek out Goten to listen to his adventures on Seventeen’s island. I kinda promised I’d listen next time.’_ Just as Chiaotzu giggles and nods, Goku picks up on his end.

“Yo, Tien! Goten said you got a favor to ask me. That girl still giving you trouble?” Goku chatters into his old friend’s ear. “Didn’t we just spend time together?”

“Yeah, we did. You know me, I just can’t stay away from you Saiyans.” Both men chuckle into the phone. “Actually, Goku, the reason why I’m calling is, because you were the only one powerful enough to get through her spells. I want to sit down with her and have her explain to me why she’s targeting only me. Would you mind coming and helping me out with that?”

“I’ll definitely help you with that! I kinda owe you for being on the team from the last tournament! When were you planning of doing that? Tonight?” Tien was glad to hear that the earth raised Saiyan is willing to help him out.

“Yeah, tonight would work…” As soon as the words escape his mouth, Goku pops up next to him, making the older of the two flinch. “Man, you’d think after all these years, I’d be use to you just showing up when called upon.” Both men laugh.

Goku rubs the back of his head, “I figured you learned that lesson back when I stole your belt during our rematch. Is that why you wear the long robes now? In case someone takes your belt again and we won’t see your underwear.”

Tien blushes a bright red at the memory and mutters. “I still can’t believe you did that. I still owe you for that, by the way.” The bald man shakes his head as Goku just continues to laugh. “Chiaotzu, go get Yurin for me and have her meet Goku and I in my den. I’m going to order some food and get the tea going.” Tien leads Goku to the same room where the Saiyan first asked Tien to enter the Universal Tournament. “Wait here, Goku. I’ll be right back.” The tall warrior walks down the hall to place an order for food. Tien soon returns and brews the new pot of tea.

“I should have known that you’d be the one out of all of us to open your own dojo, Tien. I’m glad you are doing well and are happy.” Goku expresses to his first rival. “You’ve changed so much since we were kids.”

“I’ve changed? Ha! Look at you. I never thought you’d ever get married, let alone have two great kids. Now look at you, grandpa.” Tien chuckles at Goku’s blush. “Man, we are getting old. Who would have thought we’d survive this long? Funny how we went from hating each other to being teammates.”

The Saiyan looks up at the three-eyed man, utterly confused. “I never hated you, Tien. Did you hate me? Why?”

Tien slaps at his head. Thinking about it now, he was certain that the only being Goku had ever truly hated was Frieza. “I did. Until our match at the 22nd tournament. I realized with the help of you and Master Roshi that I didn’t enjoy the path of life I was on. Not the way Master Shen wanted me to, anyway. After seeing the pure joy of our match radiating from you, I wanted to hone my skill and defeat you for the fun of it.”

“But that didn’t work out, did it?” Goku chuckles out. “Well, I’d be happy to spar with you more often. I never realized you were trying to keep up with me. Maybe Gohan could join us.”

The memory of Gohan gut punching the hell out of him crosses his mind. “Sure, I can help him sharpen some of his skills. Could be fun going against him.” The taller smirks at the prospect of sharing his own embarrassing Goku stories. Then again, Gohan might pass out from laughter. Tien rises from his chair to retrieve the whistling teapot.

The conversation dies down at the sound of knocking on the door. “Master Tien? Master Chiaotzu said you wanted to speak with me?” Yurin calls from the other side.

Tien stands and opens the door to the woman. “Yurin, you remember Goku from when you arrived, don’t you? I’ve asked him here to have a witness to what’s about to be discussed between you and I. I have a lot of questions revolving around you and I want you to explain each question. Don’t even try to lie to us, because both Goku and I can read people’s auras to know if they are lying or not.”

“Don’t forget that Chiaotzu can read minds and communicate with you mentally, Tien.” Goku chimes in.

“Excellent point, Goku. So, Yurin, you have three people in the compound who are human lie detectors. Basically, I’m telling you to not consider lying to us. Got it?”

Yurin looks down at her toes. “I understand,” she mumbles.

Tien smiles and pulls out a chair for her. “Good, now come sit with us. Now, let’s start with what have I done to you that was so bad, that you desired revenge against me?” He pours her a cup of tea.

The spunky woman snaps her head to look at Tien and hisses. “How can you not know? Did your classmates mean so little to you that you don’t remember anything about us?

“Honestly? No. No one else in that dojo mattered to me at the time. All I cared about was remaining Master Shen’s most prized pupil. You remember how he treated anyone who plateaued in their training. He fed my ego to keep pushing me to new levels. I was the only one who never hit a limit under his teachings. The only memories that stick out to me was when you arrived as an infant, and yelling at me when Chiaotzu and I left forever. What did I do to you?” Tien finishes gently.

“You LEFT, Tien! Just like my father! And then you humiliated him, publicly!” She screeches out. “Why do you think I tried to go with you when you went on that first assignment? I wanted to show my father that I was good enough to handle jobs.”

“Wait, your father left you with Master Shen? I thought Tao kidnapped you, or that taking you was a job for him. So that means…” Tien’s eyes widens in realization. “Mercenary Tao was your father. I defeated him at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament…”

“Yes. I thought if I could defeat you, maybe I’d be enough for him to come back. Didn’t you ever wonder why I was the only girl in that huge dojo? How I was never allowed far from Uncle Shen? When my father and Uncle Shen were training you, it was my only time away from them. Once you denounced your loyalty away from the Crane, Uncle Shen and father took their anger of the betrayal out on all of us. I lost my time of peace. They wanted to kill you at the tournament to teach the world a lesson about betraying the House of Crane…”

“But I easily overpowered your father and defeated him with one punch. Completely ruining their plans of dominating the martial arts world. Why didn’t you tell anyone you were Tao’s daughter? I never knew.” Tien further questions her.

Yurin shakes her head. “None of you were allowed to know. Tao never wanted me, and I never knew my mother. No one but father, Uncle Shen, and I knew the truth. I suppose it was a good thing no one knew. I’d have been a walking punching bag.” She ends with a mirthless laugh.

Tien leans forward in his chair, glancing at his friend. ‘ _What do you think, Goku. Is this all true?’_ Tien couldn’t make heads or tails of all the information rolling around in his head.

 _‘It all makes sense to me. I think she’s telling the truth. Maybe you should apologize for abandoning her. I know you didn’t mean to hurt her, but it’s a start.”_ The Saiyan shrugs his shoulders, not sure what to do in this situation.

Nodding to his friend, Tien turns to Yurin. “I’m sorry for abandoning you. I hope you know I never meant to hurt anyone when I left. At that point in time, I didn’t want to hurt anyone and didn’t even consider that I was hurting the classmates I was leaving. I didn’t realize I was forsaking all of you to their wrath. I’m sorry, Yurin.”

* * *

So… I kinda came up with this theory of a deeper connection between Yurin and Tien than just being part of the Crane school. It was super perplexing to me that she only intends to attack Tien. She did not care about Chiaotzu, just Tien… So I thought maybe, just maybe, she was Tao’s daughter.

This is an intended One-Shot. I will not be continuing this, nor exploring it.


End file.
